


Captured

by 1prittypony1



Category: Winnie-the-Pooh (Disney)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-09
Updated: 2016-06-09
Packaged: 2018-07-14 02:27:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,377
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7148798
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/1prittypony1/pseuds/1prittypony1
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Heff and Stan capture Rabbit and want honey for a ransom. Tigger comes to save him. Will they let Rabbit go?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Captured

Rabbits POV

It was just another spring day in the Hundred Acre Wood and I was working in my garden when all of a sudden I'm grabbed from behind. I struggle but my captor hit my head with a shovel and I black out.

The next thing I know I'm in a pitch black room and then all of a sudden the room fills with light. I squint my eyes until I adjust to it. I stare at the shadows in the doorway. My captors Stan the Weasel and Heff the Heffalump.

"Looks like y'r up" Stan says with a smirk.

"What do you what with me?" I ask more annoyed than frightened.

"Ya see winters com'in so we's need to stock up for da winta."

"That doesn't answer my question." I cross my arms over my chest and wait for his answer.

"We's need you for a ransom note so's we can get our honey. Huffs making a ransom note to put on da door."

They show me the ransom note witch has some words spelled wrong which is no surprise and looks almost like a child wrote it.

It says: If you want da rabbit ya gotta give us honey. Or else!

"Or else what?"

"I don't know I'm thinkin."

"How bout we kidnap the stripy guy and torture you in front of I'm." Huff says.

"And how are you going to do that?" I ask.

"With dis little beauty" Stan holds up something brown and as a look at it I see it's a really slender stick with spikes.

My eyes go wide. I try to back up but the cage traps me.

Stan grabs me roughly by the arm and drags me out of my cage. They make me kneel and tie me tightly to a wooden pole. The ropes are so tight I'm sure there are rope burns on my wrists.

"Now you stay here while's I get the bouncy guy. Huff, stay here and look after da rabbit.

Then I waited. That's all I could do. It felt like hours until Stan came through the door pushing Tigger.

"Come on. Move it." Stain says while still pushing Tigger in the room.

"Hey no pushin" says Tigger holding his hands defensively giving Stan an angry look.

Then he looks and he stops. He can see the fear in my eyes as a plead him to help me.

"It's time" Stan says grinning evilly as he takes the whip from Heff.

"Time for what?" Tigger doesn't understand but he knows it's bad.

"Heff, lets start with thrity" Stan commands his henchman Heffalump.

Heff takes the whip and it hits my back. I can feel the pain instantly on my fur and it feels like I'm being ripped apart. As the lashes keep coming I can see that on each thorn is curled so that with each lash it tears my fur.

"Stop. Stop this. What do you want Rabbit for?" Tigger asks.

"All da honey yous can find. Bring it here or it continues" Stan says.

Tigger rushed out and was back before you can say TTFN Ta Ta For Now.

"These are all the honeypots that I could find." Tigger says as he lays all of them down carefully."

"Twelve honeypots." Stan can at least count right. "That won't last all winta. Huff, fifty."

He begins again. Lashes against my back one after the other. The blood is now staining my fur and I can feel the warmth as it pools around my knees. I plead and cry but Heff doesn't stop.

"I brought all the honeypots I could find" Tigger pleaded.

"Let Rabbit go."

"Like I says it's not enough."

"There IS no more honey in the Hundred Acre Wood." Tigger tells the truth. We seem to be having a bee shortage this year.

"Well look again."

Tigger runs out the door and comes back empty pawed.

"Everyone I went to gave me all there honey jars" Tigger says.

The lashes keep coming and I can feel myself losing consciousness.

Tiggers POV

Rabbit is slumped on the ground and they still hit him. I've tried to ask Stan to stop but he doesn't. Rabbit has red stuff (which Christopher Robin calls "Blood") coming out of him. I thought that we were all stuffed but in the Hundred Acre Wood I guess Rabbit is a real animal.

"I'll take whatever you'll do to him" I find myself saying. I don't know where it came from but seeing him lying there with blood covering him just broke my heart. I just had to save him from whatever horrible thing that they were doing to him.

"Furst, you have to lash him once and then you's can take his place" Stan says.

I know what I have to do and as much as I hate to hurt Ra Ra, I have to. It's the only way for them to stop hurting him.

"Huff gives me thing he was using to hit Rabbit with. I see it's some kind of stick with spiky things that are curved. There's already blood on it and I cover my eyes and whisper "I'm sorry bunny boy." I pick a spot that I hope already isn't bleeding and I cover my eyes with my hand. I feel it come down hard and I hear a wimpier. As soon as it's over a throw it down and run to Rabbit.

"OK, I did what you said. Now let him go" I plead as I try to untie the rope.

"Alls I said was that yous could take his place. I never said that I would let 'em go" Stan says to me with a growl. I feel my heart drop as they roughly drop him and chain him to the floor."

They tied me and made me kneel. Then the thing came. I didn't feel anything for a couple seconds but then I felt a burning pain. Burning that wouldn't go away as the thing kept coming at me. I didn't make a sound and closed my eyes as I wished the whole thing was over. I was beginning to feel a bit dizzy and I must have blacked out because when I opened my eyes, I found I wasn't tied to the post anymore and I was in a dark room. I couldn't see a thing and searched with my hand untill I found a match. Then I found a candle and lit it. I see Rabbit a few feet away.

"Rabbit." I called.

I heard moan as I came closer and saw the bleeding wounds on his back as he tryed to get up. I put my hand on his chest to stop him.

"You better stay. I don't want ya to hurt yourself"

"W-what happened." Rabbit said rubbing his head and sounding confused.

"Well when ya blacked out I pleaded Stan to let ya go. I volunteered to take your place. Stan said that I had to hit you with the stick thingy once so I did and then I took whatever they were doing to you.

"You did that for me?" Rabbit asked.

"Yeah Rabbit, when I saw what they were doing to you I just couldn't take it."

Rabbits POV

I can't believe he would do that for me. He would sacrifice himself for me. He's one of my friends but he just might be my best friend or maybe more but I won't push it. 

"Thank you Tigger."

"Now you rest long ears" He said putting a paw on my shoulder.

"What about you?" I asked seeing the bleeding on his own body. "You need to take care of your wounds too."

"Right now all I'm worried about is you" Tigger says.

He comes closer and carefully lifts me into his lap and rocks me to sleep.

Tiggers POV

I watch as his breathing slows down and he looks so cute sleeping. Were like that for I don't know how long but as I think about all the years we've been together and how much that we argue and fight, I kind of liked those times. Being with Rabbit for so many years, I realize that he's not so angry at me so much anymore. Through the years I guess I've kind of grown on him. In this moment he's not rambling about something that I did and he's not yelling at me. This is one of the moments that he actually smiles. I realize now that even if we are different we work it out, I give him his space and he calms down. I never noticed how beautiful he looks. He may be one of the oldest animals in the Hundred Acre Wood but maybe all he needs is someone to spend the rest of his life with. I feel this warmth inside of me every time I see him. I don't know what this feeling is but after seeing him hurt, seeing them hurt him. It was something I couldn't bear to watch and something I couldn't stop. I begin to pet the fur that's not bleeding with my paw and I see him snuggle into me.

A couple hours latter I see him open his eyes.

"How are ya felling Rabbit?" I ask.

"A little better.

He sees the candle that I lighted.

"Where did you get that?"

I point over toward a shelf that has other candles.

"Can you go over there and get some more candles."

I nod and walk over since they forgot to chain me. There are only three candles on the shelf so I bring them over.

Rabbit takes the match and lights the other three.

"Is there any cloth and water?"

I nod and fill a bucket that I find with water and grab a white piece of cloth and bring it back. I dip the cloth in the water and Rabbit flinches when I touch the wound.

"Sorry long ears."

I finish cleaning the wounds and Rabbit tells me to get something called a bandage. I find some more cloth and Rabbit explains what I have to do.

Once that's done. Rabbit does the same with me. His hands are so genital.

I notice that he looks nervous.

"What's wrong?"

"Well I..."

Rabbits POV

Should i tell him? What would he think? Is it even right? Would he say no? If he would sacrifice himself for me , that shows how much he cares. Maybe. I'll do it.

"Tigger."

"Ya long ears."

"Thiers something that I want to tell you."

"What's that?."

"Well whenever your near me I feel warm and happy."

"That's the same way I feel too." Tigger said."I don't know what to call it."

"Love" I say.

"Is that what I'm feeling?" Tigger questions.

I nod. He just said that he loves me. This is the happiest day of my life.

Then without thinking our lips meet and it feels amazing. My hands go on automatic and I cradle his head in my hands when all of a sudden I hear a voice say-

"Hey guys."

We split apart and see Christopher Robin in front of us. He unlatches the cage and we get out. Both of us are blushing bright red and we don't know what to say.

"Christopher Robin were sorry its just I- We- It's not what it looks like- We were not kissing. We..." As a try to stammer out a good lie Christopher says,

"It's alright."

"It is?" I ask confused.

"I knew you'd get it someday. I just had to push you a little."

"What? You mean YOU set this all up." As a motion to everything in the room.

Christopher nods.

"Why?" i ask getting angry that both Tigger and I had to get harmed in the process of getting both of us together.

Suddenly Heff and Stan appeared.

"We's was in it too. We's knew dat you's two needed to get together. So Christopher Robin created a plan."

"What about-?"

"The others? Well everyone knew it but you two."

I didn't know what to say. All this time everyone knew and they didn't tell us.

"Why whip me?" I asked thinking that it was so mean.

"Well if we told both of you then you wouldn't probably believe us" Christoper Robin said.

"So what are we now?" I point between me and Tigger.

"Well ,boyfriends of course." Christopher Robin said.

I smiled and took Tiggers hand.

"So whos mov'in in with who." Stan said curious.

"Tigger you are moving in with me. So, no bouncing in my house or the garden. And always help me with harvesting and anything that needs to be done in the house."

Tigger nodded.

We walked to our house and I dragged him to our bedroom. We didn't do anything because we were both tired.

The next night we felt a little bit better and in a week our scars were gone.

That Monday night I kissed him with as much passion as I could and since we both didn't have any sexual origins, we couldn't have sex.(Christopher says couples do that.) We made up for it. I licked and kissed and petted everywhere and he did the same to me. We call it bouncing because sex sounds dirty. I love when he purrs and I am happy that I'm was the one that makes him purr. I try not to moan too loudly and I hum instead. (Because I wouldn't want to wake everyone up.)

And we lived and still live on except were husbands now. (At least that's what Christopher Robin calls it. But our engagement and wedding day is another story) And Tigger helps me with the harvesting and around the house just like he promised.

Christopher Robin said that the blood is real and when were in our own world there is magic in it making us almost animals except we can't die. And no one gets hurt when they fall on each other. But we bleed which is strange. We will never know why. All I know is that my heart got captured by a striped Tigger. and he will always have my heart as well as I will have his.


End file.
